broken and frail
by imthebrokenandthefallen
Summary: harry becomes depressed, life dosent seem to have meaning to it... hard times await hes beloved freinds.. who will help him... can he saved...acts of suicidedrugssex
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer : i dont own harry potter so do bitch me out k... ok ...so on with the story..

broken:

Harry sat with is head resting on his knees. the tears kept flowing down his face. No matter how many times he kept telling himself not to. he blamed himself of the death of his godfather... sirius...,cedric diggory...and his parents. He was stopped sleeping at night... the nightmares kept him up most of the time. He magically turned on his muggle radio.. not realizing it. the song that turned on made harrys heart ache. he started to sing to it...

**"Let Me Out"**

I found some peace today  
I grit my teeth  
And swallow all my pain and selfish pride  
I use to hide behind

_Chorus x2:_  
Let me out, let me out I'm singing  
Let me out, let me out I'm singing  
I'm a liar and a cheat in prison  
Accused of telling the truth

Flames of pain stained paint my eyes  
Child I've lost this face won't lie  
Time burns my souls decay grey  
Sifting through the smoke and lies  
Swimming exhale our love that's died  
First and last ain't ever the same, so I'll keep on singing this  
I don't care if you're right or if I'm always wrong  
Just want to sing my song before this whole world...

harry drifted off into silence...'im in a cage.. in a prison...' he thought as he looked towards his door. he heard the lockes on is door turning.

"boy... get your lazy ass up and get down stairs this instance. you havent cleaned for a week... affter the choirs are done... i want to see you for your fucking punishment."vernon yelled.

harry subcsciensly growled but said nothing. he turned his head away blocking out vernons voice.. he listened closly to the next song. and started to sing softly to the music. and rocked back and forth on his bed.

**"Hemorrhage (In My Hands)"**

Memories are just where you laid them   
Dragging the waters til the depths give up their dead  
What did you expect to find?  
Was it something you left behind?  
Don't you remember anything I said when I said,

_Chorus:_  
Don't fall away and leave me to myself  
Don't fall away and leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands again  
And leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands  
Love lies bleeding

harry stood up slowly. vernon stood inches away from him "didnt you hear me boy... get down stairs and fucking clean." he bellowed.

"no" harry whispered

"what did you say"

"i said... no..." harry said a little louder... he looked at the window. looking like he was blind. his eyes looked dull. vernon grabbed him by the front of his shirt "what do you mean by no...dont you fucking tell me no... you better fucking do it if you know whats good for you." Vernon growled. he took his fist and punched harry in the stomach. harry gasped for air. vernon punched harry in the face. knocking onto the ground. started kicking harry over and over. harry didnt do anything... he kept telling himself that he diserved it. after harry lay near the end of unconscienceness vernon took out a knife from his pocket. he through harry onto his bed, tied his hands up. and laughed insanely. Vernon cut open harrys shirt. he slowly cut the word "FREAK" into his skin. deep enough to leave a scar. harry screamed... the blood... he smelled to blood... the metalic sent... he couldnt stand it. he started kicking and squrming aroud... tring to get away from vernon "no...STOP... Please... leave me alone...AHHHH...the smell... STOP...IT HURT... PLEASE... please" harry sream decented. he finally passed out... it all went dark...


	2. Chapter 2

**whats my purpose**

harry woke up.. the sun burned his eyes 'am i dead...please... let me be dead.' he thought he heard voices... 'the voices.. they soud so worried.' he

open his eyes slowly. 'familar ceiling' he thought.. he looked so lost as well as he felt.

he's awake professor" a womans voice entered his head. "is he going to be okay"

"oUT OF MY WAY... i need to give him some potions... please..." harry turned towards to voice 'am i dreaming' he thought

"can you hear me mr. potter" a woman hovered over him. 'is that my name' harry thought he turned his head towards her. he blinked his eyes

"mr.potter...harry...can you speak...oh dear" she said softly.

"what is it madame pomfrey"

'that voice... so famillar... but yet.. unknown...' harry thought.

"i... i dont think he's... he's not responding to me... his eyes... they see me but yet no responce what so ever to his name." the nurse said.

harry heard a sob from the right.he closed his eyes the fell aleep.

oOoOoOoOo

draco malfoy sat in his godfathers house "sev.. why do you have to go to the school... its summer" he whined "draco.. stop your whineing this

instance... the headmaster wants to see me."

"but what for... why cant i come" draco stood up from the couch he was siting on.

severus snape rubbed his eyes "fine.. you can come... but if you get in mine... or anyones way i will kill you" he growled

draco smiled "thank you sevy..sooooo much." he shouted and hugged the potions master who gave disgused look

"i dont see why you had to stay with me.. while your mother was perfectly able to care for you."

"becuse she knows just how much i mean to you."

"right" severus said sarcasticly.

draco ran to the fireplace "well arent you comming" severus nodded he stood next to draco with floo powder he said "hogwarts,professor snapes office"

and with that green flames rose up and they were gone.

oOoOoOoOoOo

the headmaster paced back and forth in his office. 'this is not good...now my plans have been post poponed' he thought ' harry probably hates me for

it... maybe my golden boys not so golden... yet he's strong...so very strong... he is the only one who can put my plans into action... soon tom wont know

what hit him... on yes' he thought with an evil grin..

he walked over to the penisive and pulled out a silvery strand. he looked down into his memory.

**flashback**

"dumbledore...you cant go on like this... you cant blame me for wanting to save the elementaldemon race."

dumbledore smirked "oh ...i can... but the way i make you look... it makes you seem like a murderur.. all those muggles you killed... the halfbloods...tom"

"your mistaken... your the murderer.. youve killed all them people... you just have the ministry eating out the palm of your hand... they wouldnt expect you... 'muggle loveing fool'... thats what they call you... and sooner or later... that potter boy will find out your a fraud...a fake... its you that killed his parents... you that killed him..." tom riddle said.

dumbledore laughed "i killed him... haha...them why the hell is he still alive and walking"

tom Riddle smiled sadly "its because i gave him part of me...you know damn well if he kills this body and distroys the horocrux's he will still have to kill himself...its all in the profacy..."

**End Flashback**

'damn you tom...' the current dumbledore said.

there was a knock on his door "come in"

"headmaster... you needed to see me.." severus snape said in a professional manar

"yes... we need your help..." dumbldore said as he sat behind his desk. "and that is" severus said in a bored tone

"its potter... its seems young harry has fallen into a depression... we belive he might have thoughts of suicide... after an incident that happen at his relatives house."

severus nodded his head.

"and you want me to what...fucking make him more depressed but puting me in his presence." severus said

"well actually... yes... you were the only one who really scared him... you can modivate people really well... dont you think Mr. Malfoy." dumbldore said loudly towards the door. "please do come in"

draco walked into the office looking a little shaken. "hello, headmaster" he said in a shaky voice.

"please have a seat... lemon drop" the headmaster offered draco shook his head before taking a seat next to severus. "so mr.malfoy... since you know everything... are you willing to help us... for the sake of the wizarding world." draco sat back in his seat

"yeah i guess... i have nothing better to do..count me in..."

"very well... you are both dismised.. good day to you."

"yeah.. whatever." draco said as he walked out the office door.

oOoOoOoOoOo

harrys p.o.v

_'where am i... this strange darkness... its so welcomeing...warm...safe' i thought to myself ' is this a dream...' a cold breeze brushed my face._

_the sound of water dripping feels my ears. i look around me for the source of the water. i heard foot steps. "who's there" i say. "where are you" the footsteps came from _

_behind me. i turned quickly. i heard breathing from behind me... i slowly turned aroud. i froze from the look of the beast in front of me. 'is that me' i thought to myself. _

_the voice... it gave me chills when it spoke... it was almost like he could read my every thought "no...i am me and you are you.. but similarities we both do... we both feel _

_lonely,sad,and hurt... but my problem is worse than yours." it sounded like a ryme to me... it made me want to know more. "for i live forgotten...useless.. to those who _

_loved me... i look like you...because you need me to... i died... unlike you... but not because i wanted to... i was killed by a great wizard... know as albus dumbledore..." _

_he stoped talking for a moment "the headmaster of my school" i said in confusion the boy nodded as he circled around harry. "he killed me for what i am... what ... we _

_are... and he lied to you... just asked him...for you mother was one of us too" the voice faded away. i turned around tring to find him. "what is that suposed to mean.. _

_what we are... " i yelled then out of no where he breathed in my ear saying. "we are demons...elemental demons... or so the ministry calls us... wizards fear us... _

_muggles love themyths about us...you harry potter are the second in centuries...les deux de toi étaient destinés pour être ensemble ... comme compagnons" the boy _

_muttered to me. i was so confused "what... comme compagnons... what the hell dose that mean." i said "you will soon find out... when your ready... but for now... _

_WAKE UP..." i watched within seconds the darkness around me swallowed itself..._

* * *

_hope you all enjoyed it... please review..._

_ill try to finish the second chapter asap.. ok.. see ya_


End file.
